pokemon_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Regions
'REGIONS ' Regions are areas in the Pokémon universe that are smaller parts of a nation. Each region has their own Pokémon Professor, who provides a unique set of Starter Pokémon for young Trainers. Each region also has a unique set of eight Gym Leaders, along with the regional Elite Four. In some cases, regions can share Elite Four divisions, such as Johto and Kanto. Currently, in the main series of games, there are seven known regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola). Additionally, in the Pokémon side games, five other regions are currently known; Orre, Fiore, Almia, Ransei, and Oblivia. In the Pokémon anime series and manga, a group of islands called the Orange Islands have been called a region. The Orange Islands are located south of Kanto, though this region has never been seen in any game. Main Series = Kanto Main article: Kanto Kanto was the first region to be introduced in the game series, featured in the Red, Blue and Yellow games along with the Generation III remakes. It is also accessible in the latter portion of Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal after defeating the Elite Four. Like most regions, there is a theme regarding the names of towns and cities in Kanto. Most locations in Kanto are named after a color. The regional Pokémon professor is Professor Oak, who resides in Pallet Town. Settlements English Japanese Slogan Kanto (mainland) Pallet Town マサラタウン A Pure White Beginning Viridian City ハナダシティ The City of Evergreen Pewter City ニビシティ Between Rugged Mountains Cerulean City ハナダシティ The Floral Lagoon City Vermilion City クチバシティ The Port of Exquisite Sunsets Lavender Town シオンタウン The Noble Town Celadon City タマムシシティ City of the Rainbow's Colors Fuchsia City セキチクシティ Happening and Passing City Saffron City ヤマブキシティ Shining Big City Cinnabar Island グレンタウン The Ravaged Town of the Past Indigo Plateau セキエイこうげん The ultimate Goal of Trainers! Sevii Islands The Sevii Islands The Sevii Islands are a group of islands located south of the Kanto region. They are not to be confused with the Orange Islands, another island group near Kanto or the Blue Islands near Hoenn. The Sevii Islands are accessible in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen after the player defeats Blaine. They serve the purpose of a major side quest involving Bill and is also where the player can catch Pokémon from Pokémon Gold and Silver. There are nine islands in all, and each of them is accessible once the player does something special. The islanders are ferried between the islands by the Seagallop. Settlements English Japanese Slogan Sevii Islands One Island １のしま Friends Gather at Knot Island Two Island ２のしま Boon Island for Two Three Island ３のしま Kin Island of Family Bonding Four Island ４のしま The Warm, Blue, Floe Island Five Island ５のしま Chrono Island: Where Time Goes Six Island ６のしま Fortune Island of Aged Wisdom Seven Island ７のしま Quest Island of Infinity Johto The Johto Region Main article: Johto Johto is the second region introduced in the main game series, being featured in the Gold, Silver and Crystal games along with the Generation IV remakes. Geographically, Johto is located to the west of the Kanto region. The theme for locations in the Johto region is either plants or something related to a plant. The regional Pokémon professor is Professor Elm, who resides in New Bark Town. Settlements English Japanese Slogan New Bark Town ワカバタウン Winds of a New Beginning Cherrygrove City ヨシノシティ The City of Fragrant Flowers Violet City キキョウシティ The City of Nostalgic Scents Azalea Town ヒワダタウン Living Happily with Pokémon Goldenrod City コガネシティ A Happening Big City Ecruteak City エンジュシティ A Historical City Olivine City アサギシ The Port with Sea Breezes Frontier Access フロンティアフロント none Cianwood City タンバシティ A Port of Crashing Waves Safari Zone Gate サファリゾーンゲート none Mahogany Town チョウジタウン Home of the Ninja Blackthorn City フスベシティ A Quiet Mountain Retreat Hoenn The Hoenn Region Main article: Hoenn Hoenn is the featured region the Generation III games, Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Geographically, Hoenn is located to the southwest of Kanto and Johto. The theme for the locations in the Hoenn region is that of two words used together. The regional Pokémon professor is Professor Birch, who resides in Littleroot Town. Settlements English Japanese Slogan Littleroot Town ミシロタウン A town that can't be shaded any hue. Oldale Town コトキタウン Where things start off scarce. Petalburg City トウカシティ Where people mingle with nature. Rustboro City カナズミシティ The city probing the integration of nature and science. Dewford Town ムロタウン A tiny island in the blue sea. Slateport City カイナシティ The port where people and POKéMON cross paths. Mauville City キンセツシティ The bright and shiny city of fun! Verdanturf Town シダケタウン The windswept highlands with the sweet fragrance of grass. Lavaridge Town フエンタウン An excellent place for relaxing! Fallarbor Town ハジツゲタ A farm community with small gardens. Fortree City フエンタウン The treetop city that frolics with nature. Lilycove City ミナモシティ Where the land ends and the sea begins. Mossdeep City トクサネシティ Our slogan: Cherish POKéMON! Sootopolis City ルネシティ The mystical city where history slumbers. Pacifidlog Town キナギタウ Where the morning sun smiles upon the waters. Ever Grande City サイユウシティ The paradise of flowers, the sea, and Pokémon Sinnoh The Sinnoh Region and the Battle Zone Sub-region Main article: Sinnoh Sinnoh is the region featured in the Generation IV games Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. Sinnoh is located to the north of the Kanto region. Unlike other regions, there is no theme underlying the names of locations in Sinnoh. The regional Pokémon professor is Professor Rowan, who resides in Sandgem Town, being the first professor to live in a town that is not the player's starting location. Settlements English Japanese Slogan Sinnoh (mainland) Twinleaf Town フタバタウン Fresh and Free! Sandgem Town マサゴタウン Town of Sand! Jubilife City コトブキシティ City of Joy Oreburgh City クロガネシティ City of Energy Floaroma Town ソノオタウン Vivid & Scented Eterna City ハクタイシティ History Living Hearthome City ヨスガシティ Warm & Kind Solaceon Town ズイタウン Free of Worry! Veilstone City トバリシティ Hewn from Rock Pastoria City ノモセシティ The Marsh City Celestic Town カンナギタウン The Past Lives Canalave City ミオシティ Cargo Port Snowpoint City キッサキシティ City of Snow Sunyshore City ナギサシティ Solar Powered! Pokémon League ポケモンリーグ The Pinnacle of Trainerdom! Battle Zone The Battle Zone The Battle Zone is an island located to the northeast of Sinnoh. Battle Zone is accessible in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum after the player defeats the Pokémon League. There are a total of three major settlements and 6 routes. The islanders do not consider themselves a part of Sinnoh. Settlements English Japanese Slogan Battle Zone Fight Area ファイトエリア Battles Galore Survival Area サバイバルエリア Staging Point Resort Area リゾートエリア Relax & Play! Unova The Unova Region Main article: Unova Unova is the region featured in the Generation V games Pokémon Black and White. It is said that Unova is located very far away from the other regions, needing a boat to get there. The theme for the names of Unova locations is weather, specifically clouds, since a few of the places seem to be named after types of clouds. (Nimbasa = Nimbus, Icirrus = Cirrus, for example) The regional Pokémon professor is Professor Juniper, who is the first regional professor to be female. She resides in Nuvema Town. Settlements English Japanese Slogan Nuvema Town カノコタウン The Start of Something Big Accumula Town カラクサタウン The Fast-Growing Town! Striaton City サンヨウシティ Three Stand Together as One! Nacrene City シッポウシティ A Pearl of a Place Castelia City ヒウンシティ A City of Grandeur Nimbasa City ライモンシティ Lit by the Flash of Lightning! Anville Town カナワタウン Rolling Out the Steel Rails Driftveil City ホドモエシティ A City of Billowing Sails Mistralton City フキヨセシティ Strewn with Windblown Leaves Icirrus City セッカシティ Sky Glittering with Flowers of Snow Opelucid City ソウリュウシティ Time's Dividing Line Pokémon League ポケモンリーグ The Pokémon League is every Trainer's greatest challenge! Lacunosa Town カゴメトヴン Methodical and Orderly Undella Town サザナミトヴン A Town of Rippling Waves Black City ブラックシティ Prosperous and Vibrant White Forest ホワイトフォレスト People and Nature in Harmony Aspertia City ヒオウギシティ Blackberry Lily City Virbank City タチワキシティ Kalos Main article: Kalos Kalos is the sixth region that appeared in Generation VI's game Pokémon X and Y. It is based off France. The regional scientist is Professor Sycamore, living in Lumiose City. Settlements English Japanese Slogan Vaniville Town Aquacorde Town Lumiose City Santalune City Cyllage City Shalour City Coumarine City Laverre City Dendemille Town Anistar City Snowbelle City Kiloude City Shadow Series Orre Main article: Orre Orre, which is based off the Arizona desert, is located on the northwest portion of the Kanto-Johto landmass and is generally a Wild Pokémon free region in Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD. In Pokémon XD a few wild Pokémon can be captured in special locations. In both games, Pokémon called Shadow Pokémon can be "captured" from other Trainers to be purified. Settlements English Japanese Phenac City フェナスシティ Pyrite Town パイラタウン The Under アンダー Agate Village アゲトビレッジ Gateon Port アイオポート Ranger Series Fiore The Fiore Region Main article: Fiore Fiore is the setting for the first Pokémon Ranger video game. It may be somewhat close to the Sinnoh region, since it was stated in-game that Sinnoh was the closest region to send the Manaphy Egg during the Manaphy event. Fiore is described as being far away from Hoenn and Kanto. Settlements English Japanese Fall City フォルシティ Ring Town リングタウン Summerland サマランド Wintown ウィンタウン Almia The Almia Region Main article: Almia Almia, located east of Fiore, is the setting of Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Settlements English Japanese Chicole Village チコレむら Vientown ビエンタウン Pueltown プエルタウン Shiver Camp ブルブルキャンプ Haruba Village ハルバむら Boyleland ボイルランド Oblivia The Oblivia Region Main article: Oblivia Oblivia, located south of Fiore, is a group of islands in which Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs takes place. Settlements English Japanese Cocona Village ココナむら Tilt Village ナナメむら Aqua Resort アクアリゾート Conquest Series Ransei The Ransei Region Main article: Ransei Ransei said to be similar to feudal Japan. There are 17 Kingdoms in the region, each with a leader that must be defeated to conquer the kingdom and castle. The Ransei region is shaped the same way as the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus. Kingdom English Japanese Type Aurora ハジメの国 Normal Ignis カエンの国 Fire Greenleaf アオバの国 Grass Fontaine イズミの国 Water Terrera コブシの国 Ground Violight サナギの国 Electric Chrysalia ダイチの国 Bug Pugilis シデンの国 Fighting Illusio ゲンムの国 Psychic Cragspur キガンの国 Rock Viperia ドクガの国 Poison Yaksha ヤシャの国 Dark Avia ツバサの国 Flying Valora フクツの国 Steel Spectra ミタマの国 Ghost Nixtorm フブキの国 Ice Dragnor リュウの国 Dragon Mystery Dungeon Series Main article: Pokémon World (Mystery Dungeon) 1 of 2 Red and Blue Pokémon World Dungeons English Japanese Tiny Woods ちいさな　もり Thunderwave Cave でんじはの　どうくつ Mt. Travail ハガネやま Sinister Woods あやしい　もり Silent Chasm ちんもくの　たに Mt. Travail ライメイの　やま Great Canyon おおいなる　きょうこく Lapis Cave ぐんじょうの　どうくつ Rock Path いわの　よこあな Mt. Travail ほのおの　やま Snow Path ゆきの　よこあな Frosty Forest じゅひょうの　もり Mt. Travail ひょうせつの　れいほう Uproar Forest さわぎの　もり Magma Cavern マグマの　ちてい Sky Tower てんくうの　とう Stormy Sea あらしの　かいいき Silver Trench ぎんの　かいこう Meteor Cave いんせきの　どうくつ Buried Relic ちてい　いせき Solar Cave たいようの　どうくつ Fiery Field ほのおの　だいち Lightning Field イナズマの　だいち Northwind Field きたかぜの　だいち Mt. Travail はるかなる　れいほう Western Cave にしの　どうくつ Northern Range きたの　さんみゃく Pitfall Valley ならくの　たに Wish Cave ねがいの　どうくつ Joyous Tower しあわせの　とう Purity Forest きよらかな　もり Murky Cave やみの　どうくつ Howling Forest とおぼえの　もり Desert Region さばく　ちたい Southern Cavern みなみの　ほらあな Waterfall Pond たきつぼの　いけ Wyvern Hill ひりゅうの　おか Darknight Relic あんや　いせき Unown Relic アンノーンの　いせき Grand Sea おおきな　うみ Far-off Sea さいはての　うみ Oddity Cave いへんの　どうくつ Remains Island のこされた　しま Marvelous Sea ふしぎの　うみ Fantasy Strait げんそう　かいきょう Time, Darkness & Sky Pokémon World Dungeons English Japanese Beach Cave かいがんのどうくつ Drenched Bluff しめったいわば Mt. Travail トゲトゲやま Waterfall Cave たきつぼのどうくつ Apple Woods リンゴのもり Craggy Coast えんがんのいわば Mt. Travail ツノやま Foggy Forest のうむのもり Steam Cave ねっすいのどうくつ Amp Plains エレキへいげん Northern Desert きたのさばく Quicksand Cave りゅうさのどうくつ Crystal Cave すいしょうのどうくつ Crystal Crossing だいすいしょうのみち Chasm Cave くうかんのどうくつ Dark Hill くらやみのおか Sealed Ruins ふういんのいわば Dusk Forest くろのもり Deep Dusk Forest もりのたかだい Treeshroud Forest キザキのもり Brine Cave いそのどうくつ Hidden Land まぼろしのだいち Temporal Tower じげんのとう Mystifying Forest しんぴのもり Blizzard Island ふぶきのしま Crevice Cave クレバスのどうくつ Surrounded Sea とざされたうみ Miracle Sea きせきのうみ Aegis Cave ばんにんのどうくつ Mt. Travail しゅぎょうのやま The Nightmare あくむのなか Spacial Rift そらのさけめ Dark Crater やみのかこう Concealed Ruins かくされたいせき Marine Resort うみのリゾート Bottomless Sea そこなしうみ Shimmer Desert かげろうのさばく Mt. Travail なだれやま Giant Volcano きょだいかざん World Abyss せかいのおおあな Sky Stairway てんくうのかいだん Mystery Jungle ミステリージャングル Serenity River しずかなかわ Landslide Cave コロコロどうくつ Lush Prairie みどりのそうげん Tiny Meadow ちいさなはらっぱ Labyrinth Cave めいきゅうのどうくつ Oran Forest オレンのもり Lake Afar はてのみずうみ Happy Outlook しあわせみさき Mt. Travail かぜのれいほう Shimmer Hill かがやきのおか Lost Wilderness みかいのこうや Midnight Forest あんやのもり Zero Isle North ゼロのしま ほくぶ Zero Isle East ゼロのしま とうぶ Zero Isle South ゼロのしま なんぶ Zero Isle West ゼロのしま せいぶ Final Maze さいごのま Blazing, Stormy & Light Pokémon World Blazing Dungeons English Japanese Dubious Forest あやしのもり Cheerful Meadow ウキウキそうげん Sunset Rockland ゆうやけのいわば Marsh Valley ぬまのたに Ruby Lake ルビーのみずうみ Chocolate Mountain チョコレートやま Path to Treasure Valley たからだにへのみち Fire Mountains ほのおのさんがく Ripple Seas さざなみのうみ Mystery Plains しんぴのへいげん Weird Mountain かいきなやま Secret Archipelago ひみつしょとう Unown Village アンノーンビレッジ Legendary Volcanic Island でんせつのかざんとう Final Mountain さいごのれいほう Stormy Dungeons English Japanese Dubious Hill あやしのおか Exciting Meadow ワクワクそうげん Cloudy Rockland くもがくれのいわば Stream Forest おがわのもり Jade Lake ヒスイのみずうみ Chocolate Island チョコレートじま Path to Treasure Mountain たからやまへのみち Storm Island あらしのしま Stormy Seas あらなみのうみ Mystery Marsh しんぴのしつげん Weird Rockland かいきないわば Secret Highland ひみつこうげん Unown Resort アンノーンリゾート Legendary Wetland でんせつのしっちたい Final Island さいごのことう Light Dungeons English Japanese Dubious Valley あやしのたに Sparkling Plains キラキラそうげん Shady Rockland こもれびのいわば Ice Hill こおりのおか Mica Lake キララのみずうみ Chocolate Field チョコレートづか Path to Treasure Island たからじまへのみち Light Summit ひかりのいただき Wave Seas かぜなみのうみ Mystery Meadow しんぴのそうげん Weird Forest かいきなもり Secret Rockmountain ひみつがんざん Unown Garden アンノーンガーデン Legendary Mountains でんせつのさんがく Final Cave さいごのどうくつ Anime Exclusive Orange Islands The Orange Islands The Orange Islands, formally the Orange Archipelago, is a group of anime exclusive islands that Ash and his friends traveled through during the Orange Islands arc. Category:Regions